Sweet Memories
by Chipette Lover
Summary: The Chipmunks and Chipettes get a report on themselves
1. Chapter 1

Hey all this is my first story so it might suck but review to help me make it better plz. Let me make this clear songs will always be Centered in_ Italics. _Just thought i would clear that up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 1 The Report

The Chipmunks woke up in their shared bedroom and got ready for school. Their father Dave Seville made them breakfast and when they were done, they said goodbye and went outside to wait on their friends the Chipettes.

"Hey guys," Jeanette Miller called.

"Hey Jean," Simon Seville said as he embraced the one he loved.

"Bout' time Brit, I was getting worried," Alvin Seville said sweetly.

"Well, maybe if Eleanor did not hold up the restroom," Brittney Miller stated.

"Wait a minute Brittney, It was you in the bathroom," Eleanor said as Theodore Seville embraced her like Simon did with Jeanette.

(4 Hours Later)

"Aw man, why did we have to get a report on Friday?" Alvin said sadly.

"Well, at least the girls are with us, but will we do it on?" Simon said.

"I got it!" Jeanette said, "we do the report on us,"

"That is a great idea I mean we are the biggest thing in rock and roll," Alvin stated.

"Alvin, she means all six of us not just you and your brothers," Brittney said with some anger.

"Hey, let's do it on the times we all sang together, like when you tried to out rock n' roll us," Alvin stated.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Alvin has a point," Brittney said," but we did out rock n' roll you."

"Is that so, maybe a little rematch will help refresh your memory," Alvin said.

"Oh boy, you are on," Brittney says.

They race out of the science classroom and into the lunchroom where they found a perfect spot as they all ran for the table, They started.

_Sun goes down I'm just getting up_

_I'm headin' for the city lights_

_Radio blastin' on the way to the club_

_Gonna rock this town tonight_

The girls started their part as the kids got in and they started cheering.

_Your living in a man's world they tell us_

_But we ain't gonna buy it_

_The things the're trying to sell us now_

_Cause we're the Girls of Rock n' Roll_

_Woo Whoo_

_Yeah we're the Girls of Rock n' Roll_

_Ro-ro-rock n' ro-ro-ll_

The boys kick started their part as more kids came in screaming.

_Oooh yeah_

_The curtains up and I'm ready to go_

_My guitar is in my hand_

_There's nothing more I'd rather do_

_Then play in a rock n' roll band_

_What we have is what we will be given\_

_Headed for the top_

_Don't cha know_

_We'll never stop believin' now_

_Cause we're the Boys of Rock n' Roll_

_Ya better believe it yeah yeah yeah_

_The Boys of Rock n' Roll_

More and more kids come in and cheer until even the teachers were clapping.

_We are the Girls_

_We are the Girls_

_We are the Girls of Rock n' Roll_

_We are the Boys_

_We are the Boys_

_We are the Boy of Rock n' Roll_

Then Mr. Talbot, the principal, came in and he was the most excited of them all.

_Cause we're the Boy's of Rock n' Roll_

_Yeah we're the Girls of Rock n' Roll_

_Better be believin' thata we are_

_We're the Boys of Rock n' Roll_

_Ro-ro-rock n' Roll_

_We're the Girls of Rock n' Roll_

_Rock and Rock n' Roll_

_Cause we're the Boys of Rock n' Roll_

_Roooocccckkkk n' Rooooollllllll_

The boys finished up, and the lunchroom was filled with all kind of cheers.

"They loved us," Simon said as he hugged Jeanette.

The kids headed home to start their report with Alvin and Brittney fighting the whole way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How will the kids deal with this report read on to find out.

Review and you get a Prize


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2 hope you all like

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 2

At the Seville House-

"Well guys I am stumped what should we do our report on?" Simon thought aloud.

"I have an idea let's do something no one else would think of doing," Eleanor spoke up.

"Maybe we could do a sing report," Jeanette said as her eyes lit up.

"Yeah we could take our songs that we sing and use them to make a song for the report to sing in class," Brittney said.

"AMAZING!!!" Alvin screamed.

"The report?" Simon asked somewhat confused.

"No, the fact that Brittney had a good idea." Alvin stated.

At that Alvin lept up as Brittney chased after him.

"Those two alway are fighting," Simon said with his arm around Jeanette's waist,"I hope take can work together for once."

After the chase was over they talked about how they were to do the report.

"Maybe we need to sing our songs like we did at school," Jean said.

"Yeah, that would help, but we need inspiration to sing some of those," Simon stated.

With that Brittney walked to the phone and dailed a number. She talked for fifteen minute and hung up.

"It's all set," is all she said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it is not long just could not fit a song in there most other will have songs

Review tell me what you think give ideas anything will be helpful


	3. Chapter 3

Three is up tell me what you think.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.3

Brittney refused to tell anyone what was all set, but no one really care until about four when the phone hang and Brittney screamed for no one to just it. She talked for an hour while the other were working. Nobody knew who it was she was talking to, but Simon had this gut feeling that he had to sing a duet with Jeanette.

"Come on you two," Brittney said at Jean and Simon.

"For what," They said in union.

"You'll see and don't worry you won't be _that_ embarrased," Brittney said with a smug look on her face.

"Crazy female chipmunk say what?" Jeanette said as she and Simon were dragged out of the home.

Later they were at some kind of stage with fans all around it.

"Why are we here when we should be looking for ways to sing for songs?" Alvin said.

"Trust me, we want to be here," Brittney said.

They waited for a hour until Brittney said to go on stage.

"Why?" Eleanor said.

"To sing dummy," Brit stated coldly.

She would have kept on, but there was something she wanted to do and whispered to Brittney.

"Go for it," Brit said.

After that Eleanor seemed to disapear from sight, but then Theodore saw her on stage and music started as Eleanor started singing.

_Anywhere you wanna go,_

_Anything you need to know,_

_All the best in life, I want to get it for you._

_Baby, I just feel so fine._

_I imagine that you're mine._

_In my world you're gold._

_I only want to protect you._

After this verse a spotlight shined down on Theodore as Eleanor kept singing.

_Whatever I want I get._

_I want shooting stars._

_Whatever I need I have._

_When I'm with you._

Theodore had tears in his eyes as Eleanor was singing right at him.

_Follow me inside, outside, through the stratosphere._

_The moon is shining for you._

_It knows that I adore you._

_Suddenly all the sadness will just slip away._

_And you will see what I mean,_

_If you just follow me in my dreams._

Theodore could not believe that his girl was singing like that at him. He could noy control his tears anymore.

_I was searching everywhere._

_Suddenly I saw you there._

_And my love arrived, just in the nick of time._

_Life floats on a movie screen._

_You're the star of my scene._

_Live on the edge of a knife,_

_Larger than life!_

_Whatever I want I get._

_No one can take your place._

_Whatever I need I have._

_When I see your face._

_Follow me inside, outside, through the stratosphere._

_The moon is shining for you._

_It knows that I adore you._

_Suddenly all the sadness will just slip away._

_And you will see what I mean,_

_If you follow me in my dreams. (2x )_

When she finished Theodore ran up to the stage met Eleanor with a tight embrace and he thanked her for that beautiful song.

Theo then asked,"Promise you will never leave me. I love you so much it is not even funny."

"I promise Theodore. I love you too." Eleanor said as their lips met.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you go review or I will send the Chipmunks to kill you.

If you can help in any way I will give you a cake.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I have been away for awhile but here is chapter 4.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.4

"Well, we have two songs, but Simon, you and Jean should do one together," Brittney stated.

"Yeah, we should, but what?" Simon questioned.

"I know, how about..." Jeanette whispered to Simon with a sly grin.

"Okay, Alvin get us a concert set up and prepare to be upstaged," Simon said hugging Jeanette.

"I will make you eat those words Simon," Alvin sreamed as he chased Simon again around the room.

At the concert Jeanette and Simon were on stage getting set up while Alvin was talking with Brittney.

"I wonder what song they will do," Brittney said fixing her make-up.

"I don't know, but I do know this," Alvin said.

"What?" Brittney stated with a dumbfounded look.

"You don't need to fix your make up, you look beautiful already sweetie,"Alvin said as they met with an embrace.

(Back on stage)

"Okay, hello and welcome to another Chipmunk/Chipette concert, enjoy." Simon stated as the music started.

_Now I've had the time of my life_

_No I never felt like this before_

_Yes I swear it's the truth_

_And I owe it all to you_

_'Cause I've had the time of my life_

_And I owe it all to you_

_I've been waiting for so long_

_Now I've finally found someone_

_To stand by me_

_We saw the writing on the wall_

_As we felt this magical_

_Fantasy_

_Now with passion in our eyes_

_There's no way we could disguise it_

_Secretly_

_So we take each other's hand_

_'Cause we seem to understand_

_The urgency_

_Just remember_

_You're the one thing_

_I can't get enough of_

_So I'll tell you something_

_This could be love because_

_I've had the time of my life_

_No I never felt this way before_

_Yes I swear it's the truth_

_And I owe it all to you_

_Hey, baby_

_With my body and soul_

_I want you more than you'll ever know_

_So we'll just let it go_

_Don't be afraid to lose control, no_

_Yes I know what's on your mind_

_When you say, "Stay with me tonight"_

_Just remember_

_You're the one thing_

_I can't get enough of_

_So I'll tell you something_

_This could be love because_

_I've had the time of my life_

_No I never felt this way before_

_Yes I swear it's the truth_

_And I owe it all to you_

_But I've had the time of my life_

_And I've searched though every open door_

_Till I found the truth_

_And I owe it all to you_

_Now I've had the time of my life_

_No I never felt this way before_

_Yes I swear it's the truth_

_And I owe it all to you_

_I've had the time of my life_

_No I never felt this way before_

_Yes I swear it's the truth_

_And I owe it all to you_

_'Couse I've had the time of my life_

_And I've searched though every open door_

_Till I found the truth_

_And I owe it all to you..._

As the music died down Simon and Jeanette walked off stage to their grinning siblings.

"You were great!" Eleanor exclaimed while hugging her sister.

"Well, with a man like mine can you blame us?" Jeanette said. Jeanette looked at Simon with a passion in her eyes and knew they would be together forever.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, here it is i want three review or I will write no more so plz review.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey all thanks for the reviews and i want to thank Kali 101 for helping me get this idea this is for you.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.5

"Okay guys we all know who is singing next," Jeanette said.

"Of corse Alvin and me," Brittney said looking at her man.

"Okay but what can we sing, Jean and Simon took one of the best songs we had." Alvin stated.

"No, Sweetheart, we still have our song," Brittney said with excitement.

"Yea, for you I will sing it," Alvin as he embraced Brittney.

"Thanks Alvin, I love you," Brittney stated snuggling up to Alvin.

(Later that night)

"Ready Sweetie?" Alvin asked.

"Yup," Brittney said.

_I will always be with you_

_Makes no difference where your road takes you to_

_Even if we're apart_

_Now we're joined at the heart_

_Though our moments may be gone_

_You and I will still live on_

Alvin looked as if he would cry, but he held on for his part.

_I will always be with you_

_I'll be by your side whatever you do_

_All the memories may fade_

_But the ones that we made_

_Are eternal as a star_

_Now I'm part of who you are_

Brittney had tears in her eyes, yet being with Alvin helped her through the song.

_And I'll be there with you in the sound of your laughter_

_I'll be in the tears you cry_

_'Cause the way you and I have touched one and other_

_Doesn't end with goodbye_

_I will always be with you_

_Like a guardian-angel constant and true_

_When you're lost in the night (Lost in the night)_

_And you can't see the light_

_My love will see you through_

_I will always be there_

_You'll have me there_

_I will always be with you_

_I will always be with you_

_I will always be with you_

_Like a guardian-angel constant and true_

_When you're lost in the night (Lost in the night)_

_And you can't see the light (Can't see the light)_

_My love will see you through_

_I will always be there_

_You'll have me there_

_I will always be with you_

As the song ended cheers rang through the concert hall. Alvin and Brittney ran backstage with tears in their eyes. They embraced in their love for each other as they walked home.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there is five review, enjoy, and thanks again to Kali 101.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys sorry for the long wait but here is the sixth chapter in the story. Enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.6

They arrived at school on Monday morning to turn in their reports. The teacher said he would have them graded by Wednesday, so the gang time to kill.

"What should we do guys?" Alvin asked.

"I don't know but we best find something soon," Brittney said laying down.

Well, what the guys did not know was that Dave was setting up a concert for them and the girls.

(At the concert)

"Hello, and welcome to this wonderful concert. Please sit back, relax, and enjoy," Simon said on stage.

The Chipettes all walked out on stage and began with their first song.

Honey your a sweet thing

and you look so fine

All i ever wanted

is to make you mine

Chorus:

Give me a clue

Tell me what i need to do

to get lucky with you

Boy I really love you

with my heart and soul

Honey won't you take me

Where I want to go

(Chorus)

Getting lucky

whoo, getting lucky

It's really what it's all about

Getting lucky, hmm getting lucky

It's something I can't do without

Honey I've been waiting,

waiting patiently

Let me unlock your heart boy

I think I got the key

(Chorus x4)

Oh honey, honey

Give me a clue

wontcha Tell me what I need to do

To get lucky with you

The crowd cheered loudly after they finished, then the boys cam up for their song.

DJ:

Yeah! In The Place To Be!

Chipmunks On The M I C!

Witch Doctor!

Everybody Get can they do it!

(can they do it)

Come On People Let's Get To It!

(let's get to it)

Come On shake, Come On Roll!

Everybody Hit The Floor!

Come On shake, Come On Roll!

Here's The Chipmunks Here We Go!

Chipmunks:

I Told The Witch Doctor I Was In Love With You!

I Told The Witch Doctor You Didn't Love Me true!

And Then The Witch Doctor He Told Me What To Do!

He Said That:

Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang

Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang

Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang

Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang

YO DJ PUMP THIS PARTY!

DJ:

Everybody can they do it! (go! go! go!)

(can they do it)

Come On People Let's Get To It! (go! go! go!)

(let's get to it)

Come On shake, Come On Roll!

Everybody Hit The Floor!

Come On shake, Come On Roll!

Here's The Chipmunks Here We Go!

ALVIN! SIMON! THEODORE!

Chipmunks:

I Told The Witch Doctor You Didn't Love Me True

I Told The Witch Doctor You Didn't Love Me Nice

And Then The Witch Doctor He Gave Me This Advice

He Said To Me, Whoa! Ya He Said To Me!

Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang

Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang

Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang

Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang

Girl:

Ya You've Been Keeping Love From Me,

And That's Not Very Smart! (not very smart)

So I Went Out And Found Myself Someone

Who'd Tell Me How To Win Your Heart!

(Whoa! Yeah!)

My Friend The Witch Doctor He Told Me What To Say

My Friend The Witch Doctor He Told Me What To Do

I Know That You'll Be Mine When I Say This To You Whoa! Oh Baby Baby!

DJ:

Everybody can they do it! (go! go! go!)

(can they do it)

Come On People Let's Get To It! (go! go! go!)

(let's get to it)

Come On shake, Come On Roll!

Everybody Hit The Floor!

Come On shake, Come On Roll!

Here's The Chipmunks Here We Go!

Chipmunks:

Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang

Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang

Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the walla walla bingbang

Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang

Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang

Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang

Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the walla walla bingbang

Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang

The crowd exploded into cheers after they heard the last song. When everyone left and it was all clean the gang headed home for some sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok there is six. I hope you enjoy it and plz review.


	7. Chapter 7

Well, all good things must come to an end and that is the same for this story. Yes this is indeed the last chapter so enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.7

Wednesday finally came and the gang all rushed to school to get the results on their report.

"I can't wait for this," Alvin said.

"Same here baby," Brittney said.

When they arrived at the school the teacher gave out their grades. The boys jumped for joy as they hugged the Chipettes. They had all gotten A's on the report.

Mr. Talbot walked into the class and asked if he could talk to the Chipmunks and Chipettes.

"Guys you must sing at the end of the school talent show friday," Talbot said.

"Sure we will, sir," Simon said.

"Great," Talbot replied.

(Friday)

The talent show was great and it was time for the gang to preform.

"Now, give it up for the last act of the year: The Chipmunks!" Talbot said on the stage. The gang walked out and all started playing except for Alvin who walked up to the mic.

I need a kick drum

A guitar now

And a bass line

And imma show you how

How to rock

How to dance

How to get down

And all i need is a

Piano in my track now

Throw your hands (X3)

Throw your hands up

(whoa ohoh, whoa ohoh)

Cause you can't (X3)

Cause you can't stop

(Whoa ohoh, Whoa ohoh)

Can you hear me

Do you feel it

If you with me

One-Two-Three

Cause we're here and we're now

And we're all together

So let's make this last forever

Turn the amps on

Turn the lights down

Bu-bu-but push yourself off

Imma show you how

How to rock

How to dance

How to get down

Everybody on the floor now

Throw your hands (X3)

Throw your hands up

(whoa ohoh, whoa ohoh)

Cause you can't (X3)

Cause you can't stop

(Whoa ohoh, Whoa ohoh)

Can you hear me

Do you feel it

If you with me

One-Two-Three

Cause we're here and we're now

And we're all together

So let's make this last forever

Let's make this last forever (X3)

Of all the stars

In the skies at night

You got to ask one thing

Don't shine quite as bright

Throw your hands (X3)

Throw your hands up

(whoa ohoh, whoa ohoh)

Cause you can't (X3)

Cause you can't stop

(Whoa ohoh, Whoa ohoh)

Can you hear me

Do you feel it

If you with me

One-Two-Three

Cause we're here and we're now

And we're all together

So let's make this last forever

Throw your hands (X3)

Throw your hands up

(whoa ohoh, whoa ohoh)

Cause you can't (X3)

Cause you can't stop

(Whoa ohoh, Whoa ohoh)

Can you hear me

Do you feel it

If you with me

One-Two-Three

Cause we're here and we're now

And we're all together

So let's make this last forever

Let's make this last forever (x5)

Cause we're here and we're now

And we're all together

So let's make thïs last forever

The crowd was cheering as they ended the song and then everyone went home for the summer, but that was years ago. Where are the Chipmunks now you ask? Well, after they married the Chipettes they moved on and kept singing and writting songs as a family.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that is it plz review and i might make a sequel but i don't know yet.


End file.
